1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus, a data communication system, and a method for data communication.
2. Related Art
In the past, a system existed for exchanging electronic mail (hereinafter referred to also as e-mail or mail) having various attached files. In recent years, an image capturing function has been added to cellular telephones (hereinafter referred to as cell phones) or the like to enable a captured image to be attached to an e-mail and sent to another wireless communication terminal. In the case in which an image attached to an e-mail is displayed at the receiving-side wireless communication terminal, it is usual to display the image independently of the mail body text, and there are also systems in which the image is displayed at the end of the body text of the e-mail.
There is also a known service in which a captured (photographed) image is uploaded to an ISP (Internet service provider) with which user registration has already been done, notification being given to the other party's wireless communication terminal of the URL (universal resource locator) of the uploaded image (link data for accessing the image uploaded to the IPS server). In this case, the URL is displayed along with the mail body text at the receiving-side wireless communication terminal that receives the e-mail, and when the user of the other party's wireless communication terminal specifies this URL, the user's wireless communication terminal is connected to the network and downloads and displays the image data from the server (image database).
In an image display method related to mail service in the past, however, and particularly in the case in of a compact wireless communication terminal, because of problems such as the size of the display screen, it was not possible to display the body text of the mail ad the image simultaneously, and when reading the text of an e-mail, it was extremely difficult to perform simultaneous verification of the image.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a data communication apparatus, a data communication system, and method for data communication, which are capable of implementing easy creation and sending of mail with simultaneous verification of the body text of the mail and the image, and which, even when an e-mail is received having an attached image, enable easy verification of the original image.